The Friend of My Friend is My Friend?
by KimicThranduilion
Summary: Aragorn is caught in a blizzard with Legolas' best friend Aeglosson. The two aren't keen on each other nor on having to share an enclosed space. Snark, arguments and confessions ensue in their attempt to wait out the storm and stay warm.


**Prompt:** After a blizzard hits, they're stuck together for a while and they have to stay warm

 **Rating:** K

 **Setting:** In the wilds of Ithilien F.A. after the Ring War. Aragorn has already been crowned King Elessar and Legolas and his colony of elves are just settling into their new homes in Ithilien

 **Characters:** Aragorn, Aeglosson (OC); mentions of Legolas and Arwen

 **Summary:** Aragorn is caught in a blizzard with Legolas' best friend Aeglosson. The two aren't keen on each other nor on having to share an enclosed space. Snark, arguments and confessions ensue in their attempt to wait out the storm and stay warm.

"It's no good," Aeglosson cried out in irritated dismay. The silver haired _ellon_ pulled his head back into the cave and tried in vain to smooth his hair back into its customary neatness. "Even I can't see a damn thing in this wind and snow. We've no choice but to continue to wait."

Aragorn nearly groaned aloud. Sharing the small enclosed space with Aeglosson of all elves was not exactly his idea of a fun time. They'd long had their differences that had only gotten worse in the events that had lead up to the Ring War. And the events that followed. In fact all their differences centred round a certain blonde elf who was so conveniently not here with them but back in the warm elven city of Ithilien.

Aragorn felt shame prick him almost immediately; he ought not to think ill of Legolas just now – his friend wasn't here as he was currently going through an extremely rough time with the Sea Longing and had indeed been completely out of his mind with it when they had left on this ill-fated trip. Aragorn and Arwen were spending the Yuletide holidays in Legolas' thriving elven city before they would then spend the New Year celebrations with Faramir and Éowyn in their settlement. Yet it had been clear upon arrival that Legolas was unwell. He hadn't recognised Aragorn nor Arwen but had instead stared straight through them in that dead-eyed way he got when the Sea Longing took him. Still, the very next day Legolas had been back to his usual merry self; enough so to plan a welcoming feast and this hunt for just the three of them - Legolas, Aragorn and Aeglosson - as a chance for them to catch up.

And it would have been perfectly fine if Legolas had been able to come with them. He always acted as a buffer between the two of them and because they both wanted to keep Legolas happy they did not snipe at each other half as much when the blonde was with them as when they were alone. Yet the Sea Longing had hit Legolas again – hard (he was totally unresponsive) – the day prior to their hunt and ruled him out. Aragorn had argued for them to simply abandon the hunt and hope Legolas was well enough to attend the feast instead. Yet Aeglosson had pointed out they'd have naught but salads and berries to eat if they did not go on the hunt – for the elves of Ithilien operated by hunting only as and when was needed in order to give the surrounding livestock time to recover after the ravages of war.

A feast comprising solely of berries and salad did not sound at all appealing to Aragorn and apparently it would not do for the Ithilien elves to have no meat at a feast they were very much looking forward to so Aragorn and Aeglosson had set out.

Their hunt had started out well enough despite the snow that liberally covered the land; Aeglosson's razor sharp tracking skills were unhindered and with him directing the hunt they had caught six deer within the first two hours. They'd hauled their bounty over to a snow filled ditch (just outside the cave they were currently stuck in) covered them lightly with snow to hide them from the prying eyes of any predators seeking an easy meal and had set off again in search of more game.

That was where they had come unstuck.

Aeglosson had decided that they ought to look for some boar as well and led them higher up the mountains. Aragorn had not objected – the sky had still been clear with no signs of the storm to come and besides all that he had quite the fondness for boar – especially when cooked by Woodland elves. So he'd followed Aeglosson happily and had gotten fully stuck into the hunting of the two boars they'd tracked down. The creatures were exceptionally wily and not at all inclined to be caught and led them on a three hour long chase that had been utterly exhilarating after the stiff boredom of Kingship that had recently become Aragorn's norm. All that time neither of them had kept any eye whatsoever on the weather so absorbed had they been with the hunt. It was only as they were bent securing their prizes for transport back down the mountain that they took notice of the first of the white flurries that floated gently down.

Even then it hadn't bothered them overly much, they had only moved a bit quicker to secure the boars before they'd begun to make their way back down to where they had stashed the deer. Aragorn had felt confident that they would have more than enough time to get all the game they had caught secured and onto the sleds that they had left with their horses right at the bottom of the mountains in a sheltered dell. The snow had been falling ever so softly after all.

Yet that had abruptly changed as the two struggled down the mountain as the bulkiness of the boars proved to be quite a challenge. The wind had picked up, the temperature dropped further still and the snow kept up as it changed from gently floating down to buffeting down in a thick blanket. It had gotten ever more difficult to see - at least for Aragorn who'd been forced to rely on simply trudging behind in Aeglosson's tracks – not to mention difficult to manage to both keep himself and his boar burden upright. By the time they had arrived at the lip of the cave where they had stashed the deer the weather had well and truly taken a turn for the worse. Aragorn had only made it to the cave through following Aeglosson's increasingly muffled sounding voice as the _ellon_ had yelled back at him to ensure he followed with as little trouble as possible. Aragorn had never been so delighted to see a cave in all his life and had made quick work of storing his boar alongside the deer before he'd slipped inside the cave.

And there they had remained ever since; Aeglosson had decided it was best for them to wait out the storm for Aragorn's sake and for once Aragorn did not even bother to protest the way Aeglosson pointed out his 'human frailties'. He was simply glad to be out of the wind that had such a fierce and stinging bite to it so he'd sat and made himself comfortable upon his cloak and hoped that this was just a storm simply blowing through the area and that once it had passed they'd be able to pick up and carry on.

Yet they had been here for just over an hour now – with Aeglosson peering out the mouth of the cave to check the storms progression every ten minutes or so - and there seemed to be no end in sight. In fact judging by Aeglosson's dismayed cry that he could no longer see even with his sharp elven eyesight the storm had gotten even worse.

Aragorn did his best to suppress a shiver; where the cave had been a welcome respite at first it was now bitterly cold and the former Ranger wanted nothing more than to leave it for the warmth of a fire indoors. He berated himself for being so blind to the signs of the on-coming storm, he used to be the leader of the _Dunedain_ for the _Valar's_ sake – how could he have been so stupid? Even if Aeglosson had been solely focussed on tracking and hunting Aragorn felt that he at least should have had the good sense to look up and check the weather. Still, there was nothing for it now but to hunker down and wait it out. Aragorn pulled his cloak tighter about his person in a futile attempt to stave off the cold and was surprised to look up to see a cloak dangling in his face.

Aragorn stared at it dumbly and it was flapped a bit more aggressively at him.

"Take it already – why do you act as if I hand you a snake?"

Aragorn blinked up at Aeglosson, "Um…thanks but…you need it. I am well enough."

Aeglosson rolled his eyes and dropped the cloak unceremoniously atop Aragorn's head. "I am an elf, you are far more in need of it than I am _adan._ "

This time Aragorn did bristle, "Elves get cold as well as Men do. I do not need your cloak." Aragorn gathered the soft, luxurious fur lined material from where it had been dumped on him and attempted to hand it back.

Aeglosson did not so much as look at him. "You _do_ need the cloak, Men will get cold long before an Elf will even notice a change in temperature. You are already shivering so don't bother being prideful or stubborn about it – just put it on."

Aragorn opened his mouth to protest further but a violent shiver shot through him at just that moment and caused him to snap his mouth shut with a clack of teeth.

Aeglosson swirled round to face him then, a triumphant sort of smirk upon his face. "Put it on Estel – the chattering of your teeth is most annoying."

Aragorn glared half-heartedly up at the _ellon_ before he begrudgingly wrapped the extra layer around him. The warmth of it was instantaneous, soft and delicious and Aragorn had to supress a soft sigh at the bliss of it – he certainly did not want Aeglosson to get any more smug and insufferable than he already was.

Keeping his face as still and as stony as he could Aragorn huffed at his companion, "Are you happy now?" He held his arms out in a mock invitation for Aeglosson to inspect him.

Aeglosson gave a small perfunctory nod, "I am satisfied for the time being. The warmth you feel now won't last, though I hope this storm will have eased by then and allow us to get the rest of the way down the mountain and back to the city."

"Do you think it is just a passing storm? Do you reckon we will get to leave here before nightfall?"

Aeglosson glanced at the entrance to the cave behind them and worried his lip. "I can't be sure. I was not paying as much attention to the weather as I should have been whilst we were hunting and besides all that Ithilien's weather patterns are still strange to me."

Aragorn felt surprise at that last admission and it must have shown on his face in some way for Aeglosson crossed his arms defensively and scowled down at him.

"We have been here just under three years with only two winters spent here - these mountains as everything else in this place are still new to me. It could be a passing storm or we could be here for the next two days – I honestly don't know."

There was an edge of bitterness in Aeglosson's voice that Aragorn wondered at – perhaps the _ellon_ thought he was accusing him of fault in their predicament.

Aeglosson's brand of anger and snappy waspish-ness was the last thing Aragorn wanted to have to deal with on top of their current predicament and so he gentled his tone and gave the other a smile in an attempt to show he meant no ill. "Well, no matter. At least we have shelter should it come to the worse and we have to spend the night here. We will manage."

Yet Aragorn's attempt to placate seemed only to further irritate the silver haired being.

"I know _I_ will manage should we be stuck here for a night or two but whether _you_ will is an entirely different matter."

Aragorn could not help the heated glare he directed at Aeglosson then, all pretence at friendliness vanished at the _ellon_ yet again insinuating that he was the weak link between them. " _I_ will manage just as well as you. You always make me out to be so weak yet you forget I lived life as a Ranger of the North for far longer than I ever lived in the lap of luxury. I may be a King now but I am no stranger to hunger and cold and the hardships of a night or two in the wilds. So thank you ever so kindly for your concern but I do _not_ need it."

Aeglosson gave a derisive snort, "And you do _not_ have my concern Estel. It is nothing to me if you sit here and turn into a human icicle but unfortunately your good lady wife and Legolas – both of whom I am rather fond – would be quite upset should that happen. Hence I hope beyond hope that this storm is indeed just passing through and that we will be able to get back to the city by nightfall at least."

Aeglosson moved off once more to peer into the stormy whiteness and Aragorn sighed and clutched his nest of cloaks tighter round himself. Regardless of what Aeglosson said he was more than capable of surviving the night in the cave should he have to but Arwen and Legolas would indeed worry should it come to that and that was not his intention. Especially as Legolas wasn't very well at present.

Aragorn drew his knees to his chest and pillowed his head upon them and he hoped that when next he asked Aeglosson on the weather there would be good news.

 **~o~**

"How does it look now? Any improvement?"

Aeglosson stepped back into the relative warmth of the cave and gave a shake of his silver hair sending a godly amount of snow flurries scattering around him. "Nay, the snow comes down as heavily as ever and it is getting dark now." Aeglosson worried his lip again, "I'm afraid we will have to spend the night here after all. It would be folly to attempt to continue onwards in this blizzard – we can only hope it will be over in the morning."

For all his bravado earlier it was not the news Aragorn wanted to hear but he gave a nod regardless. It was not as though they had much choice in the matter. Still…

"Arwen and Legolas will worry when we do not return."

Aeglosson snorted, "Arwen will be worried aye, but Legolas, if he is still in the grips of the Longing will not even be aware of our absence. He does not see, hear nor notice anything outside of his own mind when the Longing has him."

"I am sorry – I did not realise it was that bad."

And Aragorn did feel sorry – for this was the first time he had actually seen the Sea Longing at work in Legolas and what little he had seen had made him both desperately sad and rather uncomfortable. The way Legolas was so blank and unresponsive had also scared him more than a little.

"It is a bit too late for your apologies. What's done is already done and we have no choice now but to live with it."

Aragorn was snapped out of his musings by the sharp anger in the words Aeglosson had just spat at him and when they registered he resisted the urge to glare and tried hard not to get angry back. He and Aeglosson had been through this argument a great many times already and Aragorn really was loathe to do so again – especially here in this cold, enclosed space. Yet despite his best efforts Aragorn could not help the bubble of anger and hurt that welled up at the accusatory words.

"I will not be blamed Aeglosson – you know good and well I am not apologising for Legolas having the Sea Longing for that is not my fault. Legolas is just as much a grown _ellon_ as you are and well capable of making his own choices. I am sorry for the unfortunate consequences of those choices but I will _not_ be blamed for them. Now please, can we just put that aside and focus on our own situation for the time being?"

Aragorn had kept his voice calm, measured and controlled in the hope of avoiding the argument he could feel brewing but to no avail.

Aeglosson was clearly incensed as he snarled down at Aragorn, "You may well be able to _put it aside_ but it is not so easy for me. You get to swan away to your palace and forget all about it but not so for me. I am the one who has to live with Legolas day in day out and deal with all the effects of the Longing – effects you clearly know nothing nor care nothing about!"

"That's not true Aeglosson." Aragorn was really, really trying very hard to keep himself measured and calm – he did _not_ want to have this argument yet again. "I care about Legolas just as much as you do. It is true I cannot be with him all the time as you are but that does not mean I care any less than you. I'm his friend too."

"Some friend," Aeglosson muttered as he swung round to give Aragorn his back as he took up his sentry post at the cave mouth once more.

"I _am_ Legolas' friend; much as you wish it were not so and I _do_ care. Do you have any idea how hurtful it is when you say I don't?" Aragorn sighed heavy and hurt, "The duties of my Kingship take up much of my time it is true but I am always here for Legolas should he need me. He knows that."

"You are _never_ here. You live in your gilded white city and you know nothing of what happens to Legolas here. This is only the second time you have deigned to visit us since we relocated to Ithilien. How do you have the gall to say you are always here for Legolas?"

Aeglosson had turned to pin Aragorn with cold, angry grey eyes. "I am the one who is always here. I am the one who soothes the nightmares from that ill-advised horror of a quest you seduced him to take part in; I'm the one who had to pick up the pieces from the fall-out with that Gollum creature you foisted upon us; I am the one now who has to sit and watch as Legolas' mind wanders and he loses a bit more of himself every day. I am the one who has to watch him suffer as the forests and woodlands he loves so dearly no longer comfort him as they once did. I am the one who has to deal with the consequences of every single poor decision Legolas has made under your foolhardy and selfish influence. Me! Not you – me!"

"So don't you dare sit there and tell me about how hurt _you_ feel. You have no idea of the meaning of the word. You want to know what true hurt is? Do you? It's watching your Prince and your very best friend come back irreparably damaged from a quest he had no business ever going on in the first place. It's being dragged away from your homeland – that after millennia, finally has the peace you've spent your whole life fighting for – to come live in some foreign forest all to fill the promise of a selfish _adan_ who calls himself a friend. Hurt is watching your best friend get attached to and give so much for an _adan_ who will be no more than dust and ashes in less than a century. Hurt is watching your best friend put that _adan_ and all his wishes before those of your own despite you being the one who was there for him for centuries before. You know nothing of hurt Estel - absolutely nothing at all!"

Aragorn said nothing and held his breath as Aeglosson at last seemed to register that at some point during his diatribe he had snatched Aragorn up from the cold ground by his collar and crowded him against the cave wall. Aeglosson kissed his teeth angrily before he pulled his hands away and again took up his post at the cave mouth. Aragorn sank back down into his cloak nest in relief.

Aeglosson and he had thus far not come to blows no matter how violent and heated their arguments got and Aragorn was keen to keep it that way. Aeglosson was taller than him by a good head and though the _ellon_ was even slighter than Legolas in build he was _strong_. Aragorn had seen the silver haired _ellon_ fight and had no intention of ever becoming his opponent. So staying as still as he could and letting the Royal Bodyguard vent had seemed the best and safest option.

And in all truth Aragorn had been shocked into inaction. Ever since the Ring War and indeed ever since the Gollum incident Aeglosson and he had been at each other's throats yet this was the first time Aeglosson had truly given voice to what really troubled him about Aragorn's close friendship with Legolas.

Aragorn gave a soft and weary sigh. It was as he'd long since come to suspect – Aeglosson was jealous of his closeness with Legolas – that much was clear. But more than that Aeglosson also seemed to be homesick – and that was something Aragorn hadn't even thought of. All the elves of Ithilien he'd met seemed as though they enjoyed their new forest home and he had thought the same extended to Legolas and Aeglosson but clearly it was not so – at least for the silver haired warrior.

Aragorn sighed again, he wanted to fix this; to say something that would help ease the tension between the two of them and most importantly of all show Aeglosson that he really was not the self-centred and selfish _adan_ the other thought him to be. But…how?

Aeglosson was just as mercurial in mood as Legolas (and Aragorn had come to firmly believe it was a wood elf thing) but where Aragorn was close enough to Legolas to be able to gently gee him up out of any foul mood it was not so with Aeglosson. The silver haired _ellon_ had never let Aragorn get _that_ close – not even when they had once been friends – and Aragorn simply had no idea how to approach him. Usually once they reached this point in their argument one or the both of them would storm away or Legolas would play peace maker. No such chance tonight though – not with the wind and the snow still determinedly howling outside and them miles away from the elf city. Aragorn was on his own.

With a deep inhale of breath the former Ranger burrowed deeper in the cloaks wrapped about him, "I'm sorry."

Aeglosson did not move, "Which of your many sins are you apologising for _now_ Estel?"

Despite the waspish tone Aragorn gave a small hopeful smile; if Aeglosson was still calling him by his Elven given name rather than a curt ' _adan'_ then he was calming down.

Thus encouraged Aragorn continued, "I am sorry you feel the way you do about me. It was not my intention for any of the bad things which happened both before the War of the Ring and during it to happen. I want only the best for Legolas for he has always been nothing but kind to me. I am sorry you think me selfish and that I am out to break up your own friendship with Legolas – neither of those things are true though I guess I can see how it may look so from your point of view."

Aeglosson snorted and continued to stare out into the storm but Aragorn continued undaunted, "I am sorry about your homesickness too – I know that feeling all too well. I am still adjusting to the ways and culture of my new home and people. It is a difficult thing to feel displaced and surrounded by unfamiliar things. Have you told Legolas? About any of what you have told me here tonight?"

Aeglosson did whirl round to face him again at that.

"I have told Legolas nothing because there is nothing to tell and he needs no further stressors than he already has. And flattery and grovelling will get you nowhere with me – I have already told you Estel I want nothing of your sympathy and it is too late for your apologies."

Aragorn allowed himself to fantasise over strangling Aeglosson for a moment before he took a deep breath. "I am not grovelling and my apologies are sincere whether you want them or not. I know the move here so far from the Woodland Realm cannot have been easy – when I first left Imladris I pined for it terribly – even now I long for the comforts of that home. I know homesickness and I would not wish it on an enemy – never mind a friend of one of my dearest friends. You should tell Legolas about it – perhaps you two can plan a visit back to the Wood when he is feeling better. Who knows, a trip to the Wood may even help Legolas get a hold of the Sea Longing again."

Aeglosson said nothing for so long Aragorn thought he would not reply at all until finally, a good ten minutes or so later, the silver haired _ellon_ murmured so softly Aragorn almost missed it.

"It is not that Ithilien is not a good place or that the forest here is not beautiful. It is just not _home_. Legolas and I have no one here – my _Naneth_ and _Daer-Adar_ remain in the Wood as does _Aran_ Thranduil of course. Tauriel and Thanniel also remain to aid the Wood in recovering after the War and…well we have no one but each other. It does not feel like a much of a home here. I would love to take a visit back home to the Wood but I do not know if I'd be able to leave again. The Wood is at peace now and it grows more beautiful and lush everyday – it is becoming ever more like the Greenwood of old. It would be a wrench to leave again but we would have to since Legolas is so beholden to you and this ridiculous promise."

Aragorn bit back a sigh – it was back to this again – always it came back to this. "I really did not force Legolas into some promise to me Aeglosson – he decided to move here of his own free will – I do not keep him chained here. If ever Legolas said he wanted to move back to the Wood for good I would wish him well and see him off myself."

Aeglosson arched a sceptical eyebrow, "Would you really? Because I think the other half of the reason Legolas has not brought up going back for a visit is that he is scared that he too would not be able to leave again. The forest here does not bring him much comfort from the onslaught of the Longing on his mind but the Wood is different – he is Prince of the Woodland Realm, _Eryn Lasgalen_ – the connection is different. The Longing did not bother Legolas there anywhere near as much as it does him here. He was able to keep it under wraps, keep it from intruding upon his mind so much – a trip back to the Wood would be very good for him indeed. So good he may not ever want or be able to leave. Could you deal with that? Could you truly let him go?"

"Of course I could – I would never hold Legolas back from what he wants nor what is best for him. I _am_ his friend Aeglosson – trust me in that if nothing else. I want him well and if that means he returns to the Wood permanently then so be it. I am his friend and friends only ever want the best for each other."

Aeglosson looked as though he was about to make yet another smart mouthed retort and the _ellon_ visibly wrestled with himself before he at last gave a small nod as though finally satisfied.

"I _may_ speak to Legolas about us taking a visit back home then. But you only if you tell him what you have told me – that you will not hold it against him if he never wants to come back."

"I will – I promise. I meant what I said; I am enough of a friend to wish Legolas only the best even if that means he will be removed from easy access in my own life. I will tell him that as soon as the storm sees fit to let us loose from here."

At mention of the storm Aeglosson again returned to the mouth of the cave to peer out and check its progress before he shook his head free of snow and turned back to face Aragorn.

"It hasn't improved in the slightest. We had best get settled in for the night."

 **~o~**

Aragorn discreetly adjusted the cloaks wrapped round him in an attempt to leech whatever warmth they were not already providing him. He was rather cold again but loathe to let Aeglosson know – not because he was afraid to shatter the gentle truce and peaceful silence that had fallen upon them in the past two hours – but because he did not want the _ellon_ to worry and begin to fuss. After all there was little else Aeglosson could do to aid him in feeling warmer – the bodyguard had already given up his cloak and it was not as though they could try to light even a small smokeless fire as there was not a dry bit of wood to be found for miles.

Still, Aragorn could not help but feel the dank coldness of the cave floor and walls begin to seep into his bones. It was so, so, terribly cold in the cave even despite the makeshift wall of snow Aeglosson had made in an attempt to keep the wind from continually buffeting into their shelter. It was working for the most part – the howling wind was no longer sweeping into the cave bringing with it furious flurries but all the same the cave was still icy cold.

As though the mere thought of the cold had summoned it, a forceful shiver ran through Aragorn's frame then and he had no hope of suppressing it. His teeth chattered and Aragorn glanced up under his eyelashes hoping beyond hope Aeglosson hadn't noticed.

No such luck – the silver haired _ellon_ had clearly heard and was already looking at him from where he stood sentry peering over the lip of his snow wall.

"You are cold again."

"Tis nothing - I am well."

Aeglosson narrowed his eyes, "You are cold. I heard your teeth making that chattering noise again." The _ellon_ eyed him for a moment before he begun to shrug out of his sleeved jerkin. "Here you will have to wear this."

Aragorn gave a vigorous shake of his head, "Nay, Aeglosson – are you mad? It is blowing a blizzard out there and you offer me your coat? You will freeze."

"Not before you will; and as I said before - as much as seeing you in icicle format would amuse me Legolas and Arwen would not be best pleased. Both you and I will never hear the end of it should you fall ill due to the cold. So," Aeglosson tossed the jerkin into Aragorn's lap, "just shut up and put it on."

"I don't need this Aeglosson – you give too much – Legolas will be just as displeased should you fall ill. And do not think my lady wife would not lecture me on that also; she is exceptionally fond of you."

Aeglosson smirked at that, in the unbearably smug way he got at times before he shrugged. "Men are not as resistant to the cold as Elves are. I will be fine as I am; do you forget that elves do not _fall ill_? Put that on and drink this too. It should warm you up somewhat."

Aeglosson held out a small, silver, intricately designed hip flask. Aragorn shrugged into the jerkin (it was a very close fit but he did feel warmer already) before he uncorked the flask and gave it a cautionary sniff. He had learned to be careful when offered a drink from the hip flask of a wood elf.

"It is only whiskey, you needn't look as though I am feeding you orc blood." Aeglosson's face was arranged in a slight frown but there was amusement in his voice and Aragorn felt relief that he had not managed to offend the _ellon_ and destroy their unspoken truce.

"Drink, drink Estel. It'll help stave off some of the cold. It is the brew we always took with us on winter patrols back in the Wood. It's good stuff."

Aragorn gave the whiskey flask one last dubious look before he took a good swig then coughed. It was nothing but raw whiskey, no mixer added, and it caught at the back of his throat but it did have a delicious honeyed taste to it and Aragorn was unable to stop himself smacking his lips. "It _is_ good."

Aeglosson rolled his eyes good naturedly, "Of course it's good. It was brewed by Wood Elves – what else did you expect? None can surpass us when it comes to the brewing and distilling of alcohol."

Aeglosson smiled self satisfied at his proclamation and took a deep draught himself before he put the flask away and turned back to his post at the snow wall. He stared out for a minute before he turned back to Aragorn again. "Let me know if you start to get teeth chaterringly cold again Estel."

Aragorn snorted, "And what will you do about it? Give me the very tunic off your back?"

Aeglosson cocked his head and seriously considered the prospect much to Aragorn's consternation before he nodded. "Yes, you could have my tunic – I've still a shirt underneath."

"Don't be so bloody foolish – you'll do nothing of the sort. What? Do you plan to keep stripping and handing over your clothes until you are in naught but your skin?" Aragorn shook his head at the absurdity of the thought. "No indeed. I have a better idea – why do you not come and sit with me here? We can wrap the cloaks around us and we'll stay much warmer huddled together."

Aeglosson raised a perfectly manicured silver eyebrow and looked at Aragorn askance but Aragorn was undeterred (and for once not angered over the look).

The one-time _dunadan_ nodded as he continued, "Yes – that a far, far better idea. There's no need for you to stand guard over there getting colder by the second- any creature with even the slightest bit of sense will have found and taken refuge by now. There is naught out there to stand guard against so you may as well and come warm up next to me."

Aeglosson did not move. "Are you really that cold that you want me to cuddle you?" The silver haired _ellon_ had a look on his face as though Aragorn had asked him to eat a worm.

Aragorn could not help but laugh. "Tis not just about me you silly _ellon_. _Huddling_ \- not cuddling - _huddling_ together will keep us both warm. As I said before I do not want to get it in the neck from Arwen and Legolas if you catch hypothermia."

"I do not even know what that is but I can assure I cannot catch it nor anything else. If _you_ are truly so cold then say so and I will 'huddle' with you. If not I would prefer to keep watch here."

Aragorn gave a great exaggerated put upon sigh, "I know it wounds your elven pride deeply to concede to my idea and the suggestion that you may need help staying warm but please Aeglosson…let me do my part too."

Aeglosson still shook his head no though he'd taken one step closer to where Aragorn sat huddled in his cloaks and borrowed jerkin.

"You think because I gave you a few pieces of clothing to keep you warm and we have stopped snapping at each other that we are best huddle-buddy friends now? Because I still don't really like you all that much and doubtless we will fall out again."

Aragorn growled low in an irritated manner, "No you stupid elf – I do not think we are best friends now or are likely ever to be. You are far to prickly and waspish for that and I don't like you all that well either, but for now we have called a truce and we are stuck together so we can at least make it work for the time being. Who knows maybe this will be the one thing to bring us back together."

Aragorn gave a helpless shrug, "I figure if the enemy of my friend is my enemy then the friend of my friend should be my friend…or at least we should tolerate and look out for each other. And you are Legolas' best friend – though only the _Valar_ alone know why. So just stop with the stubbornness and _come here_. You've gone all pale and your lips have a blue tinge to them – I know you're cold."

Aeglosson scowled at him, "I am always pale you idiot _adan_ – I am a Sindar. And I know my lips aren't blue or even anywhere near it."

But Aeglosson at last moved closer until he was right beside Aragorn and the _ellon_ sat himself down gracefully next to him.

"Here," Aragorn lifted the edge of one of the cloaks and with a last put out sigh Aeglosson conceded and slipped under.

Aragorn allowed himself to be manhandled into position as Aeglosson got comfy and after a few moments the bodyguard stopped his shuffling about and sat still.

Aragorn beamed widely – he was ten times warmer already. " _Valar_ Aeglosson you are like a furnace – so warm."

Aeglosson scowled and flicked him square in the forehead. "And you are like a block of ice Estel; I knew I'd be the loser in this deal."

"Well if you are truly colder here…"Aragorn made to lift the edge of one of the cloaks to let Aeglosson free again but the silver haired _ellon_ simply smacked his hand away.

"Just leave it – I run especially warm – so _Naneth_ says. So everyone feels like blocks of ice to me anyways. Be still now and spin me a yarn or something lest I die of boredom. Tell me about that hapless councillor of yours. Has he gotten any better? Or has he run into yet more problems brought on by his own pompous stupidity?"

The one time Ranger smiled - he knew exactly to whom Aeglosson referred. "Well, you truly would not believe what Aldrion has gone and done now…."

Aragorn smiled even wider as he felt Aeglosson finally slump and truly relax against him. Warm and contented with the peace between them Aragorn began his tale with relish.

 **END.**

Ellon – Male elf

Adan – Man

Naneth – Mother

Daer-Adar - Grandfather

Aran – King

 **A/N: So this is the second of my 2018 Christmas/winter prompt fics. I hope you enjoyed – feel free to drop me a one liner and let me know what you think. Off to work on my main fics now and hope to update soon.**

 **Have a Merry Christmas and Happy, Prosperous New Year - KimicT**


End file.
